mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
My Little Pony Equestria Girls/Gallery
Previews Twilight meets Flash Sentry.jpg|Is that Flash facing her? (Yes.) Trailers First trailer Twilight walking with Applejack EG.png|"I am excited, but I'm a little nervous too." Twilight meeting Cadance EG.png|Princess Cadance and Alicorn Twilight Sparkle. Twilight about to go through the mirror EG.png|I will go into a mirror. Aaaah!! I'm a human!!.png|"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Twilight walking past students EG.png|Did they post the Math Olympiad roster? Twilight looking at her reflection EG.png|I'm a... human?! Students walking through high school 2 EG.png|My, people come and go so quickly around here... Twilight crawling on the ground EG.png|Well this is embarrassing. Twilight tripping up EG.png|Ow! Boy at his locker EG.png|Haven't seen you around these parts. Boy putting his hand out for Twilight EG.png|Here, let me help you up. Twilight walking through corridor EG.png|Awww... Twilight frowns Equestria Girls Photo.png|That introduction could have gone better. Twilight and Spike in the library EG.png|Twilight looking at the moon while holding a book. Seems very familiar... Twilight looking upset EG.png|I'm desperate! Pinkie Pie blowing up a balloon EG.png|Pinkie Pie? Is that you? Twilight noticing Pinkie Pie EG.png|Gasp! Balloon deflating in Pinkie's face EG.png|In Equestria Girls, balloons blow up Pinkie! Twilight talking with Pinkie EG.png|What is 'Pinkie Pie' doing? Twilight looks a pen EG.png|Did you know that Finn the Human's original name was Pen? Sunset Shimmer human 3.png|Seems like she's been around for a long time. Sunset Shimmer human 4.png|Sunset Shimmer. Sunset Shimmer stare.png|I see you. Twilight Sparkle glamour shot EG.png|Gorgeous Twilight. Applejack, Rainbow and Fluttershy wearing pony ears EG.png|Uh, no. Twilight catches the crown EG.png|Congratulations! You got an Element of Magic! Sunset Shimmer in a magic pilar EG.png|Sunset's transformation. Screen shot 2013-06-17 at 21.06.24.png Pillar of magic light EG.png|We're all doomed, especially when Snips and Snails are involved. Twilight hugging boy EG.png|Hugs make everything better! Pinkie Pie wide grin EG.png|"I'm so nervicited!" Applejack "not a real word" EG.png|"You do realize that's not a real word, right?" First and second trailers The Crystal Empire EG.png|The Crystal Empire at night. Princesses in a hall EG.png|Who is that golden pony in the background? Twilight putting her hoof into the mirror EG.png|You got the touch! Twilight walking through the mirror EG.png|One would wonder where the other half went. Twilight leaving through the mirror EG.png|Pony friends are worried. Twilight spinning through a vortex EG.png|Whoa! I didn't know she could stretch like that.. Spikejoinstwilight1.png|Spike joins Twilight in the vortex. Spikejoinstwilight2.png|Warped Twilight and Spike. Twilight looking at her hands EG.png|"Hands"? What are these "hands" thou speakest of? Twilight looking at her leg EG.png|My leg. Students walking through Canterlot High EG.png|Some strange people around here. Twilight at lunch EG.png|How did Fluttershy get there? Eats like a pony.png|Yum. Fluttershy eating her lunch EG.png|Uh... Sunset Shimmer human 1.png|Oh please. Why are people always doing that?! Sunset Shimmer human 2.png|"Wake up and embrace your fate!" Twilight slamming into a door EG.png|We've all done this at least once. DJ Pon3 DJing EG.png|Human DJ Pon-3. CMC Dancing.png|The Cutie Mark Crusaders are now 'The Beauty Mark Crusaders'. Twilight's friends and Spike cheering EG.png|AJ looks a bit weird. Rainbow Dash playing soccer.png|Equestria girl Rainbow Dash playing soccer. Rainbow Dash kicks soccer ball EG.png|Did she kick the ball in 10 seconds flat? Rainbow Dash hugging Twilight EG.png|Starting to be friends? Twilight and friends group shot EG.png|Eeyup! Spike in love.png|Spike's womanizer charm as good as ever. Evil Sunset Shimmer.png|Oh man, that is serious evil. Pinkie handing the crown for Applejack EG.png|SNIPS? How did you make it into this movie? Applejack thowing the crown for Rarity EG.png|Go long! Twilight and friends back shot EG.png|Back view of Pinkie, Twilight, Applejack and Rainbow Dash Twilight hand Equestria Girls Photo.png|OK, I will. Mane Six center hands EG.png|All for one and one for all. Equestria Girls main cast cheering down-shot circle.png|The Main 6. Second trailer Twilight before the princesses EG.png|What did you need? Bashful Twilight and Spike EG.png|Nice big crown thingy, Twilight. Twilight sees Sunset Shimmer in cloak EG.png|Her pocket sparkles! Or... my crown! AHHHH! Twilight "she's got my crown!" EG.png|"Stop! Wait!" Twilight tackles Sunset Shimmer EG.png|Alicorn Twilight tackles Sunset. Sunset Shimmer standing in front of the mirror EG.png|See you later or never, whichever comes last. Sunset Shimmer about to step through the mirror EG.png|You'll NEVER catch me! Twilight and friends shocked EG.png|That mirror ate her!?! Twilight's friends and Spike looking concerned EG.png|Dashie is upset. Twilight unsure EG.png|Alicorn Twilight is sad. RD and Rarity look at each other EG.png|What can we do? Princess Celestia "the importance of your task" EG.png|You mean "What can Twilight do?" Twilight examining her fingers EG.png|These things on my arm that aren't hooves have bendy parts? Twilight wiggling her fingers EG.png|My hands. Twilight on all fours EG.png|Spike, weren't you supposed to wait in Ponyville? Twilight running like a pony EG.png|That's not how humans get around... Twilight embarrassed EG.png|Spike was killed by something, SMB style. Twilight and Spike in the hallway EG.png|Lockers that are green are weird. Applejack wiping away sweat EG.png|Whoo-wee! We really need some air conditioning in here. Fluttershy with animal friends EG.png|At first I was only going to take the bunny, but then the kitty looked lonely, then the bird got cute... Rarity at the lunch table EG.png|Well hello there, darling. Twilight holding Spike close EG.png|"You're right, Spike." Twilight bit lip Equestria Girls Photo.png|These hands are good for thinking. Luna Box Equestria Girls Photo.png|I BEAR BURIED THREASURTH. Luna presents the crown EG.png|Was this the crown that's putting us all in danger and has indescribable power that could take over the universe? Determined Twilight and Spike EG.png|"How do you exactly plan on doing that?" Twilight "I have no idea!" EG.png|"I have no idea!" Pinkie, AJ, and Dash with pony ears EG.png|Our costumes make us look like horses. Twilight and Fluttershy walking in the cafeteria EG.png|Normal day in the lunchroom. Applejack spit take EG.png|Floatie Pie Human Sunset Shimmer looking sinister EG.png|"...Soon..." Pinkie, AJ, and Fluttershy cheering EG.png|Smile, Smile, Smile! Rainbow Dash and Applejack sweeping EG.png|(quoting human pinkie) If only I had a party canon! Fluttershy, Dash, and AJ clap EG.png|Canterlot Wondercolts, here to make a sound! Pinkie Pie sweeping up EG.png|Party Wrap Up. Twilight and happy human friends EG.png|Pinkie Pie sure is excited. Rarity Twilight hug Equestria Girls Photo.png|Your hair feels like a pillow. Rarity hugging Twilight EG.png|I love you. Twilight and friends arrive at the party EG.png|Finally the Fall Formal! We arrive in a limo. Photo Finish with a camera EG.png|Let's make ze magiks. Applejack with a lasso EG.png|Let's lasso at the school dance. Rainbow Dash catches the crown EG.png|I'm a mighty thrower. Twilight and scared friends EG.png|What's happening? I thought this was the school dance, not a horror movie! Sunset Shimmer with a Sledgehammer.png|What's she gonna do with that hammer? Spike as a Dog in EG.png|I'm a happy dog. Happy Spike "those are my girls!" EG.png|"Those are my girls!" Boy "did that dog just talk?" EG.png|"Did that dog just talk?" said the boy voiced by Peter New Dog Spike annoyed EG.png|"A talking dog is the weird thing about all this?" Second and third (game) trailers Sunset Shimmer about to teleport EG.png|Sunset Shimmer's magic revealed Sunset Shimmer looking sinister EG.png|Sunset stealing the crown. Stills Screenvision Programs Spike holds a pillow EG.jpg|What is Spike really holding? Spike holds fake Element of Magic EG.jpg|Obviously not genuine. Other Crusaders with speakers Equestria Girls Photo.jpg|Making the world deaf. Twilight sleeping on book bed.jpg|Sleeping under the stars and above the books. Equestria Girls Movie-leak Main Six.jpg|You messed with the wrong Rarity. Equestria Girls Movie-leak Twilight on the ground Rainbowdash.jpg Applejack steals Pony glasses Equestria Girls Photo.jpg Equestria Girls Movie-leak Through the mirror.jpg Pinkie Pie smiling Equestria Girls.jpg Animals brushing Fluttershy hair Equestria Girls Photo.jpg Applejack pushing chair Equestria Girls Photo.jpg Sunset on the ground cry Equestria Girls Photo.jpg Sunset shimmer takes.the crown Equestria Girls Photo.jpg Sunset Shimmer tee background Equestria Girls Photo.jpg Sunset Shimmer squirming Equestria Girls Photo.jpg Sunset shimmer smirk hammer Equestria Girls Photo.jpg Sunset Shimmer about to smash statue Equestria Girls Photo.jpg Fluttershy big smile Equestria Girls Photo.png Sunset Shimmer Hammer Pout Equestria Girls Photo.jpg SxZ5CFN.jpg Spike can talk Equestria Girls.jpg Cheerilee talking to CMC Equestria Girls.jpg Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon talking Equestria Girls.jpg Snips and Snails saluting Equestria Girls.jpg Demon Snips and Snails Equestria Girls Photo.png Pound Puppies cameo Equestria Girls.jpg|Cutie Mark Crusaders Youtubers Yay! Sunset Shimmer and Luna shocked Equestria Girls Photo.png Cheerleading Rarity Fluttershy Equestria Girls Photo.jpg CMC on the Computer Equestria Girls Photo.png Fluttershy petting Spike Equestria Girls Photo.jpg Devil Sunset Shimmer crop EG.png|Because this happens in the human world all the time. Devil Sunset Shimmer flying EG.png You cant possible beat me.jpg Dark Powers.jpg|Mwahahaha Shiny Heart.jpg|Hearts Rainbow Tornado.jpg|Human Rainblow Dry Trances.jpg|And if you look deep in her eyes she will put you in trances! Crater.jpg|HUGE crater Behold Human.jpg|Behold Winged Human Fall Formal Princess Twilight Sparkle,Behold,Behold Trixie scream Equestria Girls Photo.jpg Twilight blushing Equestria Girls Photo.jpg Rarity hugging Green haired boy Equestria Girls Photo.png Hey twilight you alright Main six sans Twi Equestria Girls Photo.png Vinyl Scratch PON3 Equestria Girls Photo.jpg Main 5 UNITE.png Fluttershy being...shy Equestria Girls Photo.png Vinyl Scratch PON3 head bopping Equestria Girls Photo.png Flash sentry helping Princess Twilight Equestria Girls Photo.png Twilight Fall Formal Dancing with Flash Sentry Equestria Girls Photo.png Crusaders dancing to their video Equestria Girls Photo.png Miscellaneous Promotional material HAS Toy Fair 2013 Presentation slide 65.png|Why are they not humans? Equestria Girls March 2 2013 character designs.jpg|Character designs of the main characters, published in The New York Times on March 2, 2013 Equestria Girls February 10 2013 character models and background.jpg|Published anonymously on Tumblr in early February 2013; first used as promotional material in early May 2013 Equestria Girls Screening Promo.jpg|LA Film Fest Screening promotional image My Little Pony Equestria Girls logo Hasbro.com teaser site.png|Logo from Hasbro's teaser website Equestria Girls June 16 2013 movie poster.jpg|Movie poster Equestria Girls promotional image 2013-05-30.jpg|Let's PARTY! MLPEG lineup.jpg|Clip from song #2 Equestria Girls second movie poster.jpg|new movie poster Equestria Girls iTunes Movie Trailers background.jpg|Background of EG's iTunes Movie Trailers page. Equestria Girls life sized AJ and Pinkie.png Equestria Girls life sized Dancing Fluttershy RainbowDash Pinkie Pie Rarity.png Equestria Girls life sized Dancing RainbowDash.png Equestria Girls life sized Dancing Rarity RainbowDash.png Equestria Girls life sized Dancing Twilight AppleJack Spike Rarity.png Equestria Girls life sized Fluttershy.png Equestria Girls life sized Rarity Premire.png Equestria Girls life sized Twilight Fluttershy AppleJack Pinkie Pie Spike.png Merchandise Equestria Girls Super Special logo Little Brown and Company Fall 2013-Winter 2014 catalog.png|Logo of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Through the Mirror, from a book catalog Equestria Girls DVD ad.jpg Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer Equestria Girls dolls in box.jpg Pinkie Pie Equestria Girls doll.jpg Applejack Equestria Girls doll.jpg Fluttershy Equestria Girls doll.jpg Rarity Equestria Girls doll.jpg Rainbow Dash Equestria Girls doll.jpg Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer Equestria Girls dolls.jpg Rainbow Dash Equestria Girls hairstyling doll in box.jpg Rainbow Dash Equestria Girls hairstyling doll.jpg Applejack Equestria Girls Package.jpg Pinkie Pie Equestria Girls Package.jpg Rarity Equestria Girls Package.jpg Twilight Sparkle Equestria Girls Package.jpg Fluttershy Equestria Girls Package.jpg RainbowDash Equestria Girls Package.jpg Fluttershy Equestria Girl Doll Photo.png Pinkie Pie Equestria Girls doll pamphlet.jpg Applejack Equestria Girls doll pamphlet.jpg Rarity Equestria Girls doll pamphlet.jpg Twilight Sparkle Equestria Girls doll pamphlet.jpg Rainbow Dash Equestria Girls doll pamphlet.jpg Fluttershy Equestria Girls doll pamphlet.jpg Unattributed Equestria Girls Spike dog wearing bow tie with tag.png|Published on Equestria Daily in early February 2013, thirteen weeks prior to the first trailer's initial release online Equestria Girls Spike dog wearing collar with tag.jpg|Published on Equestria Daily in early March 2013, nine weeks prior to the first trailer's initial release online Sunset Shimmer (early version).png|Posted online in mid-March 2013, over a month prior to the first trailer's initial release online TwilightSparkle FlashSentry.png|Posted online in late April 2013, over two weeks prior to the first trailer's initial release online EquestriaGirls-RussianProto.jpg|Prototype toys EquestriaGirls Licencing Expo.png Category:Equestria Girls Category:Galleries